The present invention relates to a centrifugal clutch for a power-driven implement, such as a motor saw, hedge trimmer or the like, having a hub portion adapted to be operatively connected to an engine shaft, and at least two clutch shoes rotatably journalled on the hub in order to, when actuated by centrifugal forces, engage a clutch drum radially surrounding the clutch shoes.
A centrifugal clutch for a power-driven saw is generally made so as to disengage the saw tool drive when the engine is running idle, and to engage the drive when the engine is running at a higher speed. To this end, means are typically provided to hold the clutch shoes in a retracted position at idling speed and, when the engine is running at a higher speed, to allow the shoes to be thrown radially outwardly toward the clutch drum in order to cause rotation thereof by means of frictional force.